Je suis meilleur que toi!
by acendia
Summary: C'était un jour ordinaire, et il ne se passait rien de spécial. Évidement, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer longtemps. Entre un Luffy affamé, un Ussop assez en forme et une Robin aux idées un peu tordues, Zoro et Sanji trouvent tout de même un sujet de dispute! A savoir, les bisous... Un concours sans merci commence alors.


**_Salut, salut! Voila un petit OS tout simple, qui se déroule avant Shabaondi. Pas besoin de connaitre les événements précédents, se sera simplement une petite histoire de bisous entre Zoro et Sanji. Bonne lecture^^_** ** _  
_**

\- Sanji! J'ai faim!  
Du pont du navire, s'élève un cri on ne peut plus légitime, sachant qu'il est plus de midi.  
\- De la viaaande! Continua Luffi.  
\- On a faim! Ajouta Ussop  
\- On va tous mourir de faim…Soupira Chopper, allongé sur l'herbe.  
\- Taisez-vous! Fini par leur répondre le cuistot. Si vous ne me laisser pas finir, vous n'aura pas de dessert.  
Luffy n'insista pas devant la menace, mais lâcha tout de même un gros soupir. Il s'assied sur l'herbe, apathique. Mais se releva vivement des qu'une tête blonde ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

Sanji se décala pour laisser passer les ladies, et aplati au sol les trois idiots qui tentaient de passer.  
\- Les dames d'abord!  
\- Merci Sanji-kun.  
\- Nami-swaaannn!  
\- Hé, sourcil en vrille, qu'est ce qu'on bouffe?  
\- Tu verras bien, crétin de marimo!  
\- Yohoho! Je sens que ça va être délicieux! Même si je n'ai pas de nez… Blague de squelette!  
\- Sanji...laisse nous allez à table j'ai faim moi. Bouda Luffy.

Finalement, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle à manger. Le repas fut, comme d'habitude, une bataille de chaque instant pour garder la nourriture dans son assiette. Luffy tendait ses bras partout, enfournant son butin dans sa bouche déjà remplie. Ce qui fit hurler Ussop qui tenta d'empaler la main de son capitaine avec sa fourchette. Robin cacha un sourire derrière sa main, tentant de re-concentrer son attention sur l'histoire que lui racontai Nami plutôt que sur Franky. En effet, celui ci s'était lever et menaçait d'assommer Luffy en hurlant que c'était suuuuuper pas cool de lui voler son cola. Bref, rien de très inhabituel.

Quand tout les plats furent fini, Chopper remarqua d'une petite voix  
\- Sanji.. tu n'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un dessert?  
Le blond sourit, et sortit deux énormes bols de cerise d'un placard. Un enthousiasme unanime s'empara de l'équipage.  
\- Le grand Ussop est sûr qu'il peut cracher ses noyaux de cerise plus loin que vous tous. Dans mon village, on m'appelait "l'as au noyau de cerise".  
\- Vraiment! S'écria Chopper.  
\- Trop coool! Renchéri Luffy, montre nous!  
\- Puisque vous insistez...

Avant que l'un d'entre eux aient pu salir sa cuisine, le cuistot les mis dehors d'un coup de pied, en leurs passant un bol de cerise.  
\- Si vous ne nettoyer pas ou que la pelouse est en mauvais état, je triple vos dettes! Leurs dit Nami avant que la porte se referme. La navigatrice poussa un grand soupir, et serra entre ses doigts le café gourmand que lui avait faits Sanji. Elle savoura ses cerises sous le regard attentif du blond, qui s'alluma une cigarette.

Prenant une paire de cerise entre ses doigts, Robin capta l'attention de ses compagnons qui était en train de manger en se raclant la gorge. Puis elle dit:  
\- Dans certain pays, pouvoir faire un nœud en queue de cerises avec sa langue signifie que l'on sais bien embrassé.  
Sanji se mis à tourner dans tout les sens, prenant déjà ses rêves pour des réalité.  
\- Je vais essayé, fit Brook en prenant des cerises. Il les mis dans sa bouche puis s'écria:  
\- J'avais oublié, je n'ai pas de langue!

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Choqué par sa révélation, Brook commença à déprimer. Franky sortit sa guitare d'on ne sais où.  
\- C'est tellement triste... Je vais vous chanter la balade du squelette qui ne pouvais pas embrasé...  
\- J'ai besoin de réconfort.. puis-je voir vos petites culottes?  
\- Hors de question! Espèce de pervers! Fit Nami en le frappant.  
\- C'est à moi que tu parle? Réagit Franky. Brook lui répondit:  
\- Ah, non, je ne regarde que les culottes des filles. Nami hurla:  
\- Dehors! Les deux s'enfuirent, sans même chercher à se défendre. Nami se leva aussi.  
\- Où va tu Nami-cherie?  
\- Cartographier, ça ne calmera.  
\- Mais tu n'a pas fini ton café gourmand. Il était mauvais?  
\- Pas du tout.. je n'ai juste plus faim. Donne le à Robin. Fit la rousse avant de s'en aller.  
Insensible à tout ce vacarme, la brune sorti les queues de cerises de sa bouche. Elle formaient un joli nœud simple.

Sanji se pencha vers l'archéologue, et lui dit:  
\- Robin-d'amour, voudrait tu le café gourmand de Nami?  
Elle acquiesça. Le blond continua, cigarette à la main et soudain très sérieux, séducteur:  
\- Joli nœud.. me permettait tu de vérifier si tu embrasse bien?  
\- Si tu veux quelqu'un qui embrasse bien...  
Sanji bouillait. Robin fini:  
\- Tu devrai demander à Zoro.  
Le blond mis en certain temps à comprendre. Il tourna la tête vers le sabreur, qui s'était endormi. Devant le vert, les queues de cerises formaient un double nœud très réussi, avec des boucles. Quelque chose buga dans la tête de cuisinier. Il profita du sommeil de Zoro pour l'exposer de coup de pied.

\- Tu veux mourir love-cook? Souris sadiquement le vert, pas du tout content de s'être fait réveiller.  
\- C'est plutôt moi qui vais te tuer.  
Le cuisinier tira sur sa cigarette.  
\- Je vais définitivement détruire ta mâchoire, l'algue verte...  
Le vert tira ses sabres, et en mis un dans sa bouche, montant qu'il ne se laisserai pas faire. Il ne comprenais pas la soudaine rage de Sanji contre lui, vu qu'il dormais quand ça avait commence. En face, le blond leva sa jambe, préparent sa technique de la jambe du diable. Avant que Zoro finisse de détacher son foulard, et un peu inquiète de la tournures des événements à venir, Robin intervient.  
\- Il me semble qu'il y a un meilleur moyen de vous départager.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi on se bat, à part que le blondinet est un idiot.  
\- Il se trouve que Sanji-kun a été vexé par tes nœuds en queue de cerise.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il ne sais pas embrasser?  
\- Je sais très bien comment on fait!  
Robin repris la parole avant qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre.  
\- Sanji-kun, il suffit que tu fasse un nœud avec ces cerises pour nous le prouver.  
Les deux "ennemis" se regardèrent, puis se dirent que la brune avait eut une bonne idée. Zoro rangea ses sabres pendant que le blond prit des cerises.

L'archéologue profita de l'accalmie pour s'éloigner discrètement, redoutant une autre bataille après le résultat. Peut importe lequel il fut. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord... Face au nœud simple que brandissait Sanji, le vert avait simplement lâché un "hum..." peu convaincu. Le sabreur s'était tranquillement assit, et avait à son tour pris des cerises. Et avait à nouveau sortit un nœud double. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce avait augmenté d'un cran. Le vert sourit. Pour une fois, personne ne pouvais douter de sa victoire, même si ils n'était plus que deux dans la preuves étaient là. Deux nœuds en queue de cerise, deux niveaux différents.

\- Tu ne sais pas embrassé.. est ce que je devrait changer ton surnom de "love-cook" à "kiss-cook" ?  
\- Je sais embrasser. Rétorque le cuisinier, énervé.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce nœud simple qui va me convaincre.  
\- Dans ce cas... Le blond tira une grande bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écrasé. Puis il s'approcha de sabreur et s'assied à son côté. Zoro ne compris pas tout de suite. Une main s'était posée sur sa cuisse, l'autre avait tourner son visage et..les lèvres du blond s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Ou tout du moins, il le cru tellement cela avait été léger.

Le sabreur cligna des yeux, et pris conscience du petit sourire satisfait de Sanji. Il grogna.  
\- Espèce de..  
\- Et maintenant, laisse moi te prouver que je sais embrasser.  
Comme la première fois, cela commença par une légère pression des lèvres. Le sabreur se laissa faire, curieux. Puis surpris quand les lèvres se pressèrent un peu plus, délicates et tendre. Zoro avait du mal à maintenir une respiration régulière, tantôt les lèvres était douces et patientes, tantôt sèches et désireuse. C'était le genre de baiser auquel on ne pouvais pas résister. Le sabreur se fit violence pour ne pas y répondre et sauter sur le blond.  
Heureusement, ce fut à ce moment que Sanji arrêta.

Le cuistot était plutôt content de lui. Bon, il avait embrassé un mec, et ça, c'était vraiment dégoûtant, mais c'était pour de bonnes raisons, à savoir son honneur personnel et la victoire. Et puis, la tête du vert valait vraiment le coup. Statufié, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux écarquillés, le teint de Zoro avait même pris une couleur rosé. Le sabreur repris ses esprits, passa la langue sur ses lèvres, puis plissa le nez.  
\- T'a le goût de la nicotine.  
\- Et toi d'alcool.  
Personne ne parla, guettant la réaction de l'autre. Finalement, le vert soupira et dit:  
\- Je suis obligé de corrigé ce que j'ai dit. Tu sais embrasser, simplement, d'une façon bizarre.  
\- Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est juste le genre de baiser qui donne au ladies l'envie d'aller plus loin. Zoro rit:  
\- Je vais te montrer ce qui donne envie d'aller plus loin.

Sans attendre que Sanji lui réponde, le sabreur plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langues força le barrage des dents, et s'engouffra dans la bouche du blond, qui était bien trop stupéfait pour réagir. Zoro explora la bouche du cuistot, léchant son palais, emelant leurs langues. Puis il rompis le contact, pour mieux pouvoir lécher, mordre et titiller les lèvres. Sa langue commença un ballet infernal, alternant entre les lèvres et la langue du blond, le laissant sans répit. Le vert fini par rompre brutalement le contact. Il s'en voulais de s'être laissé emporter par ses pulsions, pas parce qu'il regrettait, ce baiser avait été génial, mais parce que cela instaurait une ambiguïté dans son "amitié" avec le blond. Leur relation n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle était déjà assez compliqué.

Sanji se rendit compte, une fois que le sabreur lui ai rendu ses lèvres, qu'il n'avais pas bougé. Il aurai pu refuser ce baiser, mordre la langue intruse ou dire quelque chose. Or, il s'était laissé faire. Pire encore, il avait failli trouver ça agréable. Il comprenait ce que Zoro voulais dire par "aller plus loin". Pour le cuisinier, embrasser était une façon de montrer un amour réciproque. Mais le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Zoro était charnel, désireux, explicite. Est-il possible que le vert ai eut ce genre d'intention? À cette pensée, Sanji rougis, alors que cela ne lui était pas arrivé de tout le baiser. Le blond pris conscience de la position dans laquelle il était. Avachi sur le canapé, les cheveux en désordre, les jambes écartés. Il rougis encore plus en se voyant ainsi, ouvert, presque offert à tout les fantasmes.

Un éclair de rage s'alluma dans les yeux du blond. Il tourna la tête vers Zoro, qui avait plus l'air embêté et désolé.  
\- Je suis allé trop loin pour toi, love-cook? Dit-il d'une petite voix.  
\- J'aurais du me douter qu'un sauvage comme toi ne savais pas se retenir et faire les choses doucement. Tu es aussi vulgaire et violent dans tes baiser que dans tes combats.  
\- Je sais aussi être tendre.. souffla le sabreur. Le blond ricana  
\- Vraiment? J'ai hâte de voir ça...  
Le vert fut surpris. Est ce que Sanji lui demandai...de l'embrasser? Indécis, il s'avança tout de même et posa doucement ses lèvres contres celles du cuisinier.

\- Ben alors les gas, vous m'aviez pas dit que vous sortez ensemble! Shishishi.  
Luffy se tenait sur le seuil, les mains croisées sur sa nuque, un grand sourire à la D sur les lèvres.  
Les deux "ennemis" réagirent immédiatement, se redressèrent et hurlèrent en même temps:  
\- On sort pas ensemble!  
Leur capitaine réfléchi un moment avant de demander:  
\- Pourquoi vous vous embrasser alors? Je comprends pas...  
Là, impossible de nier. À l'idée d'avoir été surpris dans une position gênante, Sanji et Zoro rougirent. Le blond soupira  
\- Si seulement ce marimo admettait sa défaite..  
\- Quelle défaite?! Je suis bien meilleur que toi, sourcil en vrille!  
\- Répète un peu..  
L'éternelle dispute repris. Luffy éclata de rire, habitué.

C'est alors que Robin, qui était derrière depuis le début, remarqua calmement:  
\- Capitaine, ça ne te dérange pas qu'ils puissent être plus qu'ami? Tu n'est pas contre les relations dans l'équipage?  
\- Pas du tout, sourit Luffy, du moment qu'ils sont heureux et qu'ils ne blèsent personne. Enfin, même si pour eux ils risquent plus de se faire mal tout seul.. je ne connais pas grand chose à l'amour, mais je sais que je ne peux pas aller contre.  
Robin hocha la tête. Puis dit:  
\- Ça veux dire que je peux très bien être jalouse et tuer Franky parce qu'il sort avec Chopper?  
\- De quoi!?  
\- Je plaisante. Et toi, tu pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un?  
Luffy inclina la tête, ne comprenant pas la question puis il se rappela la raison originelle de sa venue dans la cuisine.  
\- De la viande!


End file.
